Forgiven
by Realgirl17
Summary: This is a one shot story so far, may be later chapters if I get inspired. Daryl comes back with Merle and comes face to face with a very ticked friends. What'll happen when he goes to find out what's wrong? Read and find out ;) Daryl X Oc


**Okay guys, this may be a one shot, it may not. It all depends on how many reviews I get and if I get enough inspiration. **** I try my best! Enjoy!**

**P.S: This takes place during season three**

Daryl couldn't believe this woman! Not only had she come up to the prison a few months back with nothing but the few weapons on her and the clothes on her back, but she was also the most annoying thing on this earth to him! Well, he didn't have much to complain about other than when she worried about him… he hated it yet relished it, the feeling of someone caring enough to worry about him.

He had come back with Merle and not a lot of people were happy about it. She had watched him from behind the others and he noticed it, how her eyes fallowed his every movement, noticed how his shirt was torn and he was dirty. Jasmine made him feel like a child sometimes, with the way she seemed to know what had happened or what he was feeling.

She had long brunette hair that fell in waves and curled at the bottom, always sticking up in places. Her eyes were a bright blue and her body, oh just perfect in his eyes. But those eyes were clouded with anger at him at that moment when he returned with Merle, and he didn't like to see her mad at him.

He went to hug her and she had just turned away from him, heading off towards the side of the prison, away from all of them. He sighed and looked back at the others "What did I do this time?"

"Whew! Did you sure piss her off or what?" Merle taunted with a cocky smirk at his little brother.

"Shut up!" Daryl growled at him, looking at Rick.

"Ask her yourself" Rick advised as the others head back inside, Merle going with them.

Daryl sighed and head towards where Jasmine had head off to. She was leaning against a wall, her face covered by her hair so he couldn't see. He walked up to her slowly and eased his crossbow down next to her on the ground, dropping his bag next to it.

"Jasmine" he said softly, more gentle than she had ever heard him before.

She looked up at him then and he could see that she had been crying. He cupped her face with his hand and made her look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I thought you had left us. I thought you had left me…" she whispered, wiping the tears away.

He couldn't believe it, she was actually admitting her feelings to him in that one phrase. He leaned forward and with a slight smirk, licked away a tear that had streamed down her cheek.

"Never gonna happen babe" he said in his more familiar gruff voice.

She sighed and in one quick movement, her arms were around his neck, her smirking up at him. "Oh? Then show me how much you promise not to leave" She whispered seductively.

She gasped as his lips were on hers in a ferocious battle for dominance, his tongue licking along her bottom lip for permission. She parted her lips willingly and his tongue slipped into her mouth, licking along the soft inside. She moaned in pleasure, her fingers curling into his hair.

He moaned and gripped her thighs, lifting her legs up and around his waist. It had been drizzling before but now it was raining, water droplets falling down his back and trickling down her chest and under the hem of her shirt. She wrapped her legs around him and dug the heal of her foot into his back.

His hand traveled up and under her shirt, going for her…

"Wait" she gasped, surprising him out of his haze.

"What?" he asked with clear agitation.

"There's a shed over there, cleared of walkers… and a cot inside" she said with a raise of her brow. He smirked and nodded, scooping her up in his arms and rushing to the shed, his crossbow and bag being held by her.

She laughed lightly as he threw her onto the cot, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He was on top of her within seconds, his hands roaming up and down her sides. She moaned and growled when she took his shirt off and threw it to the side. She kissed along his neck as her hands traveled down his chest and along his abdomen. He smirked and tore her shirt off of her, also throwing it aside.

He chuckled when she made a growl at him as he took her hands and tied them up with his rag, tying them to the post on the cot.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with curiosity and unease.

"Havein a bit of fun" he taunted and trailed kisses down along her neck, down the valley of her breasts and to her stomach. She moaned and couldn't help but to buck her hips.

"Like that?" he said with a smirk and undid the back of her strapless bra, his eyes taking in the sight of her large breasts and taut nipples. She whimpered, practically begging him to suck them. He complied by taking her left nipple into his mouth and suckling it, his tongue tracing circles around it. His hand pinched and massaged the other breast as she moaned and gasped in pleasure.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to whimper at him. He looked down at her and grinned "You're gonna love this" he murmured as his hands pulled down her jeans, her hips rising to help him. Once her jeans and underwear were off, he sat back and took a long look at her, savoring her laid back on the cot, her hands tied above her head and her sex exposed to him.

"Like what you see?" she taunted, panting as she looked up at him with darkened eyes.

He growled and she took that as a yes. He kissed the inside of her ankle and trailed them up her leg and to her inner thigh. She shivered when she felt his breath on her sex. He smirked and without warning, his tongue slid along her slit. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the squeal she wanted to let out, her cheeks burning a bright red in embarrassment.

He looked up at her with lust filled eyes and something else, something she couldn't quite place. He smirked and took one finger, rubbing it along her slit before entering it into her slowly. She gasped and arched her back, feeling as if her body were on fire. He gave a small grin, happy that it only took one finger to pleasure her like this. He added another digit to her sex, curling inside her and stretching her walls before he added a third. She writhed beneath him, her walls milking and clenching his fingers.

He groaned and removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. She gasped and trembled with pleasure as she felt his hot breathe on her and his tongue swirling inside of her. He lapped at her juices, letting out a slow and hunger filled growl. His hands held down her thighs to keep her from kicking him. She whimpered and her body shook with pleasure, feeling that knot in her stomach coil with desire. "p-please Daryl…" she moaned, her fingers digging into her hands.

Daryl smirked up at her and thrust his tongue in and out of her rhythmically. She let out a yell of pleasure, ,feeling her walls clench as she hit her high. Daryl lapped up the evidence of her pleasure and sat up, staring down at her panting body.

Just as she thought they were done he surprised her by stripping himself of his own pants and not releasing her hands from their constraints. Her eyes filled with lust at the sight of his thick and hard member, taut with desire for her. He leaned over her, his member rubbing against her slit as he kissed her. "I'll be gentle" he promised and with one swift movement, he was inside her. She let out a gasp and moaned, her legs wrapping around him. He waited for a moment before he began to move at a slow rhythm, groaning and growling in pleasure as she kissed along his jaw and down his neck. She let out yells of pleasure as she felt him move faster and pound into her, driving deep inside her. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply, his mouth covering her moans. He growled, feeling as if he couldn't get enough of her and wasn't driving her crazy for him. He smirked and lifted her hips up and he sat up, never leaving her empty. "What…" She let out a yell as he slammed her down hard onto his member, completely sheathing him in her sex.

He shuddered with pleasure and moaned as he began to pound deeper and faster into her. He kept a hold of her breasts as he drove into her. He could feel himself close to his release and knew she was as well. He took a breast into his mouth and suckled it, his tongue swirling over the taut nipple as her fingers gripped his hair. "Daryl! I'm gonna…" She let out a pleasure fill scream as she climaxed. He let out a few more rolling thrusts before he groaned and came inside her. "Jasmine…" He moaned with pleasure, still filling her with his hot load.

They were both panting as he laid her down and he settled onto his side. She curled up to him and her eyes were half lidded with sleep. "Sleep babe, I'll be here to protect you" he murmured to her sweetly.

"Really?" she mumbled to him tiredly.

"Yeah, I promise" He replied back with a small smirk.

"You're forgiven" she murmured right before sleep over took her.


End file.
